


Nice And Pretty

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Kinktober, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: “Shut up and enjoy the experience, Princess.”





	Nice And Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018 day two, begging

Some nights are hurried and impatient. Others are sweet and slow. Tonight, it’s one-sided each way: Gladio is taking his sweet time, Noctis is less than amused with this arrangement. He’s teasing, touching, doing everything but what Noctis’s wants of him: a good fuck. Right now, calloused fingers are stroking his balls. A hot mouth is sucking at his thighs. 

“Dammit, you’re taking forever.” 

“Shut up and enjoy the experience, Princess.”

“Uhg but I want you-“

“-to go get the gag?” He’s already tied up.

“No,”Noctis says sulkily. “Six, at least suck my dick.”

“Nah. Don’t want you done that fast.”

“Come on...,”

“Thought I trained you to be better disciplined than this, have some patience, Charmless.” He punctuates the directive with a squeeze of Noctis’s ass. 

Gladio leans over him, descending to give his neck and chest the same treatment as his thighs, their dicks briefly brush and Noctis arches sharply. 

“Fuck, Gladio just fuck me.”

“Not ready yet.”

“Do I have to issue a command?”

“Commands have to go on record,” Gladio reminds him. “You really want your dad and Astrals know who else to find out that you used one because you were too impatient to wait for a dicking?”

Noctis pales at this thought. Fine. He has one avenue left.

“For Six sake, please. Just- are you waiting for me to beg? FIne. Gods, please just let me have it already. You’re driving me nuts. You’re killing me here.” As he speaks, his voice turns to more of a whine.

Gladio backs up, kneeling between his legs again, giving him a grin, almost feral as he wrapped his fingers around his own shaft and gave it a few strokes. “This what you want so bad?”

“Isn’t that what I just said?”

“Ask nice and pretty first.”

“Fuck you!”

“Princesses shouldn’t use such foul language. You'll get it it when I’ve decided you asked nicely enough.”

 

 


End file.
